Auburn Leaves
by SqueakyNinja
Summary: KakaIru. Both Kakashi and Iruka love autumn, each for different reasons.


**Disclaimer:** _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

* * *

**I**ruka hugged his scarf tightly around his neck as the wind brushed up past him.

The autumn winds in Konoha were already beginning to stir. Leaves danced and pranced along the ground as the wind took them. He walked down a beaten down path lined with many trees painted with numerous warm colors. He gazed upon them. It was a sight to see. Each tree stood tall, basking in the noon sunlight. It was September and already the leaves had lost their rich emerald colors and now shone different shades of red, orange, yellow, and brown. Already some trees were bare while others still held their leaves securely to their branches. Many leaves were scattered about alongside the road, each one crinkling at the sound of footsteps upon them.

Iruka was most particularly fond of autumn. There was just something in the air that made the chuunin feel relaxed. He would be able to forget everything about himself with just a glance at the scenery. He would be able to forget the complex life of a shinobi. He would forget the nightmares of his past. He would only remember the times his mom would walk side by side with him along the same road when he was younger. Maybe that is why he loved this season above the rest. That was when the tanned man noticed something within the trees.

Among the braches and shades by the leaves, Iruka spotted a tuft of silver hair and smiled. Leaves of gold and red were already wedged within the nin's hair. His ivory skin paled in comparison to the dark bark of the tree. His eyes were closed with his mangy hair shadowing over them. He as well was wearing a scarf, woven crimson to match his hidden eye. It was wrapped around his face although what would be the point in it if he was already wearing a mask. One leg dangled off of the branch while the other was resting up on the branch, supporting his arm that was also supporting his head. Of course, in one of his hands rested a small orange book. The sunlight that made it through the leaves seemed to make the man glow. Iruka knew the man to take naps in the middle of the day, but the way he looked now, sleeping upon the branch resting his back on the tree made Iruka blush.

"Oi, Kakashi-san!" Iruka shouted upward toward the napping nin. Kakashi didn't stir. Iruka just smiled as he turned his head and walked along pass. Best to leave him be.

Suddenly, Iruka was staring back into that single black eye.

"You called for me, Iruka?" Kakashi teasingly questioned. Startled, Iruka took a step back and lost his footing. The jounin just watched on as the chuunin fell back into a pile of raked leaves, sending many flying into the air. Iruka immediately sat up in a frenzy.

"Kakashi-san!" Iruka pouted. Kakashi, unfazed, looked back and could only laugh at the sight. Iruka's hair was mangled with several of the fallen leaves.

"What is it?" Iruka asked, confused. Kakashi covered his mouth and tried to suppress his laughter but failed. He could not make out a word so he just pointed back at Iruka. Bewildered, Iruka pointed back at himself. Kakashi nodded and pointed more up toward the chuunin's hair. Iruka raised his hands and felt the many leaves that made nest up there. He gasped and frantically tried to ruffle the leaves out of his hair.

"For a shinobi, you sure are easy to sneak up on," Kakashi pointed out through his chuckle and continued to look on as Iruka struggled. "Also, those leaves really do suit you. You should wear them more often." Iruka blushed in response and tried to remove the leaves faster.

The jounin just grinned and stooped down to the chuunin's level. With one fell swoop, Kakashi removed the other's hair tie and cupped the tan man's cheek in his hand. The chestnut hair cuddled around the tan man's face, still entangled with as many as twelve leaves. Iruka blushed even harder. Kakashi brushed his thumb along Iruka's lips and caused the young man to jump. Only a little. With his other hand, the copy nin removed his mask, exposing his face. Kakashi's lust filled gaze met with Iruka's embarrassed one while the copy nin slowly brought their lips together.

The kiss was tender. They stayed motionless for about a second before they drew apart. The copy nin could no longer contain himself and kissed the dolphin again, this time more sensual. He grazed his tongue along the chuunin's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Iruka sighed into the kiss and opened his mouth, bringing their tongues together. Each fought for dominance but in the end, a chuunin cannot best a jounin, especially not a very perverted one. Kakashi leaned forward and brought his hand down to the tan man's waist and supported himself upon the ground with the other. Iruka tried to use his own hands to support himself but the kiss was driving him weak. He couldn't take it anymore and brought his arms around the other's neck, sending both of them falling down back into the pile of leaves. The jounin only laughed under the kiss and used the opportunity to gain more access to the chuunin.

One arm rested behind Iruka's head while the only continued to slide down past the man's waist and down to his hip. Iruka moaned slightly at the touch but didn't resist. Instead, his own hands swarmed over Kakashi's back. Kakashi knew all the young man's sweet spots from his earlobes, to the curve in his waist, and especially along his inner thighs. The kiss grew hotter and more desiring. Only when both desperately needed air did their lips part, still wet with saliva.

"What I have I told you about the formalities Iruka-kun? We've already been going for two months now. Remember, it's Kakashi. Just Kakashi," Kakashi pointed out, tapping Iruka's nose. "That's unless you already have another name you would like to call me by."

"No, that's fine… Kakashi," Iruka trailed off as he turned his head away, trying to conceal his red cheeks. Kakashi continued to smile as he slowly pulled up his lover's shirt.

Kakashi just loved fall.

* * *

**A/N:** _There you go! My first fic! Please review! More reviews means more stories!!!~ _

_Beta: Kaomi-Uchiha  
_


End file.
